


Not Right

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter kisses Caitlin, something just doesn't feel right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Right

Peter likes Caitlin, he really does. She’s strong, and pretty, and bright, and everything he thinks he’s ever wanted in a girl. He likes the way her smile lights sparks in her eyes. He could spend hours watching the soft spill of her dark hair over her slender curves. And she’s happy to let him be whoever he wants to be. She’ll keep his secrets, even from her family. It’s just that, when he kisses her, something just doesn’t feel right. Not wrong, exactly, but not right either.

He just can’t shake the feeling that she should have a beard.


End file.
